


The Audition

by porcelainclown



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Endgame, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Prologue, maybe one day ill write something that isnt literally just angst, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainclown/pseuds/porcelainclown
Summary: It's for him, it's all for him.





	1. Pre-Game

The audition room.

He walks in, nervous and shaking but with decided conviction.

The room is dim. There is only one light and it is on the side opposite of the door, right above the camera high on the wall. The room is small, and by looking at the walls you can see they’re meticulously soundproofed.

There are two tiny lights bellow the camera, just small enough to not effect the room but still be identifiable. One is red, one is green. The red one is on right now. When the green one flashes on, he will start the audition.

He sits and waits, crossing his legs and folding his hands. He almost misses the flash of the green light. Maybe he didn’t want to see it. He could still turn back, he didn’t have to do this, right? But he did. He stands up and looks at the camera.

“Number 155... my name is ❔❔❔❔.”

He takes a deep breath, swallowing his excess saliva and starting again.

“I’m not a huge fan of your show, I’m not going to lie...”

The show he is referring to, the show he is auditioning for, is DanganRonpa. An online broadcast started as an experimental real-life continuation of a cult classic game turned into a semi notable show that most disregard, but a few are obsessed with. The show is controversial in that it films live deaths and encourages contestants to kill each other and to be killed, but through some legality, loophole or batted eye of justice it has yet to be stopped.

He continues. “Someone very important to me is auditioning for this season. Uh, number 154- he went right before me.” He gets down on his knees. “Please, if you choose him, please let me be in the game as well. I don’t want him to do this alone.” His breathing shakes.

For him. For him. “Please.”

He regains his composure and stands up again. “If I am a contestant... I’d want to be... someone more confident. Someone more in control.”

He shakes his head. What does it matter?

“I don’t really mind being whoever you want, as long as I’m in the game with him.” He nods, and looks up at the camera, trying to provide a sort of one way eye contact.

“I’m not the sort of person that will be missed, so I have no other obligations. ❔❔❔ is my everything, so if you select him, please select me as well.”

Not knowing how to end it, he gives an awkward bow. “Thank you for your time.”

He turns around and exits, assuming the light has turned back to red. After he leaves the audition room, he lets out a heavy sigh.

“Hey, ❔❔❔❔! You finished your audition! How did it go?” A blue haired man quickly walked up to the shorter, purple haired boy.

The purple haired boy gave a weak smile. “It went alright.” He felt like he was lying.

“I’m so happy! I hope we will get picked... working together in this game... it would be a dream!” The blue haired man’s tone has a whimsical sense to it, and the others stumich churns. “Yeah...” He lies in response. He doesn’t like the killing game. He is only entering to protect him. He just wants to be with him.

The theme of this season is lying though... so maybe that's a sign.

 


	2. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter... oh boy... im dying to write hurt comfort so im thinkin of ideas on how to turn this into oumasai hurt comf and if you have any ideas let me know

Ouma shakes below the compactor. He has a few minutes left, just a few, before he dies. Just a few minutes.

Little memories have come back, memories of being an orphan, living on the streets, bumming cheap cigarettes, stealing for a living, eventually making his way into highschool...

Memories of him.

Saihara. That wasn’t his name before though, was it? But he can’t remember Saihara’s old name.

It was barely Saihara, in some ways, but still exactly him in others. This Saihara, the one he saw now, wanted to live. He didn’t want everyone to die, and he didn’t lust for blood.

If only the Saihara he knew before this had a similar outlook, neither of them would have had to join this mess.

Ouma is doing this for him. He is going to end this killing game so that Saihara can live on. Maybe it’s a good thing, in some ways, since this game has given Saihara a change of perspective- a will to live.

Ouma wishes he could have given him that, but he was just a street rat that Saihara saved from jumping off a building. Somehow that lead to a freindship, which twisted into more.

Ouma shakes his head. He can’t think about this now. He has to look to the future. He has to think about the posibilities, Saihara’s happiness.

He is doing this for Saihara’s happiness.

For Saihara’s happiness, he gives Kaito the go ahead.

**SMASH**

* * *

 

Saihara saw the audition tapes. After graduating, he saw all of them.

He saw Ouma’s.

He began to remember, little things, a purple haired boy about to jump off a building. He remembers bringing him into his appartment, drying his hair, and making him listen to his fanboy ramblings.

He remembers loving him, and yet somehow, he remembers choosing Dangan Ronpa over him. Saihara would do anything to take this choice back.

Did Ouma do this for him? Did Ouma die for him? Did he remember him?

He probably did. Ouma was always amazing like that.

Saihara couldn't stop crying. He killed his best friend. He brought him into this game and Ouma died to protect him. He killed the only person who had ever tolerated him, his only lover, his entire world.

And there was nothing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> is there anyway i can bring ouma back and then make it fluff... thinking of continuing this in a fluffy manner like im going to leave this as complete for now but... it may be continued


End file.
